


The Famous Peter Hale

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Famous Peter Hale

Peter was at his locker reciting his afternoon mantra that got him through riding home with his sister and her idiot boyfriend Alec.  _I will not kill him and hide what is left of his body in the woods. I am happy for my sister because she is stupidly happy even if I swear to god we are all becoming dumber associating with him. I will not let him needle me. I will not let him force me to kill him because he’s driven me insane. I will-_

 

Peter hadn’t even gotten to his deep cleansing breath when Alec had thrown an arm around his shoulders and was grinning at him. God Peter wanted to tear his face off with a plastic spork.

 

“Hey, Petey.” Alec started cuddling him despite Peter shoving against Alec’s face.

 

“Get  _off_  me Alec!!” Peter snarled. “What are you an OCTOPUS!??!”

 

Talia chuckled and leaned on the other side of his locker, “Just relax into it. Even I can’t get away.”

 

Peter pinned her with a look, “Try harder. Much harder. I’ll  _help_.” He finds himself being aggressively loved on by Alec to the amusement of not just his sister but everyone still in the hallways. This was  _not_  good for his status as the most popular guy in school.

 

Alec kissed Peter’s cheek and he just went limp, giving up. “I hate you so much…” He sighed at Alec.

 

Talia leaned down and kissed his forehead which did make him feel a bit better. “Alec needs a favor.”

 

“NO.” Peter snapped.

 

“Petey… Please? Come on… I’ll love you forever.” Alec wheedles.

 

“Threatening me is not going to get me to do you a favor!” Peter bared his teeth.

 

Alec was puppy-facing him but it just made Peter want to hit him.

 

“Peter…. I’ll buy you something you want?” Alec asked hopefully.

 

Peter narrowed his eyes, “Like what?”

 

“Like anything.” Alec says, setting Peter back on his own feet.

 

“It’ll be expensive.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“I can tell it is your most serious face.” Alec nodded and Talia giggled at them.

 

Peter stared at him and Alec winked back. “What’s the favor?”

 

“Cupcakes and cookies. I hear you’re an amazing baker…. I need cupcakes and cookies for the baseball fundraiser.” Alec smiled.

 

“It’s going to be  _really_  expensive what I want. I don’t just  _bake_  on demand. And you have to buy all the ingredients.” Peter pointed at him. “Everything just as I want it.”

 

Alec shrugged and grinned, “I expected no less out of you, Fussybritches.”

 

Peter gave him the bitchface which only makes Alec laugh. Peter let’s Alec hook his arm around his neck and kiss his head before giving him a gentle shove towards the exit.

 

Alec slips his arm about Talia and still blushes like an awkward idiot when she kisses the side of his neck. Peter heaves a heavy sigh, whatever. He’s going to get something fantastic out of this.

 

Peter refused to let Alec be anywhere near him when he was baking. He needed serenity and beauty in his life and Alec didn’t bring any of that to the table. So when the cookies were finished baking and still warm, Talia and he loaded it all into her car and drove to the school where the Baseball Bake Sale and Cake Walk was being held. Talia smiled from ear to ear seeing Alec in his stupid uniform.  _Really?_  Peter thought and rolled his eyes, _Basketball was a much better sport._  There was already a ripple of interest when they walked in, mostly centered on himself – OF COURSE. Alec was beaming at both of them when they started handing him the baked goods, Peter turning to go but he couldn’t get far when Alec gripped the back of his shirt. Which hey- wrinkles!

 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS!” Alec postured, his voice booming from the loud speakers and who the HELL gave that guy a microphone?? “THE PIECE DU RE-SIS-TANCE IS HERE!! THESE LIMITED EDITION CUPCAKES AND COOKIES WERE BAKED BY OUR VERY OWN BASKETBALL HERO –  _PETER HALE_.”

 

Peter felt the blood drain from his face and then his cheeks start to burn. He was going to  _kill_  Alec.

 

Alec smiled, “SOME PEOPLE MIGHT NOT KNOW IT BUT IT IS JUST ONE OF THE SUPER AWESOME SKILLS PETER HAS BESIDES LOOKING GOOD AND LOVING HIS SISTER. AND I CAN PERSONALLY GUARANTEE THAT EVERY SINGLE ONE HAS BEEN TOUCHED BY HIS OWN FINGERS AT LEAST ONCE. IT’S LIKE BEING FED BY HIM!”

 

Peter covered his eyes. When he killed Alec, he would kill himself.

 

“WHICH IS WHY,” Alec continued, completely ignorant to the fact he had signed his own death warrant. “THE PRICE PER CUPCAKE IS $15 AND PER COOKIE $8.”

 

Peter whipped his head over to stare at Alec, because what? No one was going to pay-

 

“I WANT FIVE CUPCAKES!” A girl shrilly cried, shoving money at Alec who gleefully took it. Like a floodgate, girls and guys surged at the table, only Dempsey’s immense size kept the whole thing from overturning as he doled out cupcakes and cookies as people shoved enormous amounts of money at Alec. With in a minute all the treats were gone and the place looked like a warzone.

 

“What?” Peter asked dumbly.

 

Alec took a bite of a cupcake because, hell yes he kept one for himself!!! Peter cupcakes. They’re better than advertised. “You have no idea how rabid your fans are Petey. And these are crazy good. You need to make them for my birthday.”

 

“What?” Peter looked at him stupidly. “No. Screw you and your birthday.”

 

Alec tilted his head, “If it’s ok with Talia hey, why not?”

 

“It’s really not ok with Talia.” Talia laughed.

 

“Ughh…” Peter grimaced, “I hate you so much. You are going to buy me something  _so expensive_.”

 

Alec grinned around his cupcake, “Why not? I like to dress my favorites pretty.” He winked and Peter mushed the cake into his face before storming off to the sound of Talia and Alec’s laughter.


End file.
